


Shadow of the Past

by CrystalDragonette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Mido is worried that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Based off a dream I had, Mido comes across a "dark" reminder of the Kokiri boy who disappeared.





	Shadow of the Past

Mido frowned as he stalked through the Lost Woods, the moon high in the sky. Saria still wasn’t back yet and he was getting worried; they all were. After Link left, the other Kokiri became wary. Then the monsters took home in their village. No one was safe and he could only do so much. Even the skull kid with the weird mask had left.   
.  
.  
.   
Link had promised to come back so where was he? It had been so long and he use to visit the village but then he had just stopped. At first, Mido just thought that he had been busy but then a year past, then two and now it had been almost seven.

‘He’s dead.’

Mido shook his head, willing the thought out. Link wasn’t dead, just far away!

Splashing caught his attention. It was loud, something big was at the spring. Mido grabs his sword, slowly moving forward, peeking at the spring. Someone was sitting at the edge of the spring, kicking their feet in the water.

Another Kokiri?

Squinting his eyes and leaning forward does nothing to help make out the shadowy features of the child but it looks familiar.

Mido drops his sword, eyes wide. “Link?! Where have you been?! We- the others have been worried sick! Saria…..” His voice trailing off as the figure stands, looking at him with glowing red eyes. “Y-you’re not Link.” 

It flashes in front of him, staring into his eyes. “Mido?”

“H-How do you know my name? WHERE’S LINK?!”

The shadowy figure grins. “Asleep, but he’ll wake up soon. I can’t wait.”

Mido gulped, trembling. “What do you mean asleep?”

The figure straightens just as a gust of wind blows against them. “Well soon must mean now.” He laughs and grows in height, seeming to look much older. “Goodbye, Mido.” The figure sinks into the ground and it suddenly feels as if Mido can breathe freely as he drops to ground, eyes wide.

What was that?

“Mido?”

He jumped, looked up to see Saria. Quickly standing and grinning. “I was looking for you! Do you have any idea how worried we were?”

“I’m sorry. I dozed off…”

“Well… It’s okay… Come on.” 

As they walked away, Mido glanced back at the spring, hoping Link would be safe.

He promised to come back.


End file.
